The Hard Truths
by CockneyBird3
Summary: this takes place during the current season. The rating is just a precaution...not sure where the story will lead yet so...just bein safe. This is my first Lie To Me story. I highly doubt the rating will be needed for something really bad.
1. Good Morning

I don't own Lie to Me or it's characters. They belong to Fox and those affiliated with the company.

The Hard Truths

Chapter One: Good Morning

"What?" shouted a teenage girl rushing down the stairs.

"You heard me!" came the shouted reply from her father.

"Can you please just trust me?" she shouted while stuffing a sweatshirt in her backpack.

"No. I can't." replied her father, standing right behind her. She jumped and turned around to face Cal. She recognized the look on his face.

"Stop reading me Dad."

"Why? Got something to hide Luv?"

"Why can't you trust me?"

"'Cause you're my daughter. You act to much like me to be trustworthy."

"Funny. So, you're telling me it's your fault then?"

"Your Mum's too. She isn't exactly honest either."

"I thought we'd already talked about this Dad. I've told you that I'm not-"

"I know. Don't say it. My decision will stand whether you want it to or not. I don't care how mature you think you are. I don't know the boy and until I do this will _not_ be happening. Understood?"

"Sure." she said quietly.

"Emily. Look at me."

She looked up.

"Understood?" he asked again.

"Yes. Can he come by today then?"

"Maybe. Now get moving or you'll be late."

"So will you."

"I'm my own boss. I can be as late as I want."

"Uh huh. And deal with Foster?"

"Downside but...I can handle it. She doesn't scare me."

"Bye Dad." she gave a hug and grabbing her back, headed out the door. It opened again within seconds and she grabbed her car keys off the table with a wave to her father. He shook his head and patted his pockets to make sure he had what he needed. Then he headed out the door himself, just in time to see her car turning the corner. He got in his car, started it, and backed out of the driveway heading toward work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling in, he saw a young woman getting out of her car in a hurry.

"Late Torres?" he shouted at her.

"Oh! No. Left something in my car. Just coming back out to get it."

"You're a terrible liar Torres."

"Yeah. Only to you. Why are you out here? What a minute...You're late too aren't you?"

"Nope. Left something in my car. Came back to get it."

"Sure. You'd better hope Foster doesn't see you."

"And why is that?" he asked searching her face. She walked up close to him so their faces were inches apart. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"You have an important meeting today. Don't you remember?"

He took a second to reply, only just realizing that he'd forgotten about it.

"Of course I do. I'm arriving fashionably late. As are you."

"Are we playing vice versa blackmail?"

"As long as your help pulls this off sucessfully."

"Great. So what's the plan Lightman?"

"Well...I thought that we could come in through the back stairwell and pretend that we were in the basement searching for some old files that Loker hasn't put in the computers."

"Are we pretending we have a new case then?" she asked.

He stepped even closer so that they were nearly touching.

"Yes. Now let's go." He backed up and they began walking toward the back stairwell.

"What was the meeting about again?" she asked him as they reached the doors.

"Staff meeting or something for the new kids. One of them that's deaf girl. Then I'm sure there was something else that I've neglected."

"Not surprising."

"You're supposed to be in the staff meeting as well you know."

"Yeah but...I'm not the boss. Less people notice if I'm late." She replied with a smile. He gave her a mock smile in return and she laughed at him as they reached the door to the main offices.


	2. Neglected Meetings

I don't own Lie to Me or it's characters. They belong to Fox and those affiliated with the company.

The Hard Truths

Chapter 2: Neglected Meeting

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice, Cal turned to see Gillian Foster fast walking toward him with some serious anger in her face.

"Before you speak it would be a good idea to calm down." he said.

"Before you speak it would be a good idea to remember that you have responsibilties Cal."

"I know this. I was handling responsibilities. Torres and I were in the basement looking through some extremely old files that Loker hasn't organized yet. We are on a new case."

"Really? And how have I not heard about it?"

"They contacted me personally and I've decided to drag Torres along with me."

"Is that so? How about you give Torres some freedom and take Sara with you then?"

"Sure. No problem. Meetin still on?"

"No Cal, the meeting is over. You only just missed it. Did the time get away from you?"

"Yeah. Thats it."

"Go talk to her then."

"I'm sorry, who's Sara?"

"Our newest worker. She came here with Charles." replied Gillian.

"Oh, the deaf girl. Right, this should be promising. Anyone call for help on anything?"

"If you're wondering about Detective Wallowski, no."

"What says that's who I was asking about?"

"Go talk to Sara." With that Gillian walked away. Cal watched her every movement til she was out of sight. Torres began to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

"You're still not free." he said.

"What? Why?" she asked, exasperated.

"This hasn't worked right."

"So what now?"

"Where's Loker?"

"I don't know. It might be considered a good idea to check his desk."

"Thank you smart ass. Let's go then."

"Ugh..."

"Thank you."

They walked down the hallway and reached the room Loker was now using for an office. He was pulling his coat on.

"Got a new job already?" asked Cal. Loker startled, and turned around.

"Huh?"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"You're right. You don't have to have a job either."

"Are you really gonna blackmail me over this?"

"Are you really gonna be that ungrateful again Loker?"

"I'm ungrateful?"

"Yes you are."

"Doesn't matter cause I'll be gone soon anyway Lightman."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Alrighty then. You're fired Loker. Get out. Don't come back."

"Ha. Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Now piss off." With that Lightman left the room. Torres just looked at Loker who was stunned.

"Did he really just fire me?" he asked her.

"Yeah he did. Maybe you should've been grateful for once." she replied matter of factly.

"Are you really taking his side on this?"

"Yeah. You don't seem to understand when you're in the wrong."

"Niether does he Torres. Remember that. You are so so trying to be like him. I just wish I could stop you."

"You're just like Jack. You know that?"

"Better like him than like Lightman."

"Whatever Loker. I hope you go down the drain with your new job. Maybe then you'll see just how important this one was, and how much slack Lightman gave you."

"See ya around Torres." He grabbed his laptop and left the room. She didn't even look after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi!" shouted Cal as he waved his hands in front of Sara's face.

"Hilarious." she partially said.

"Come with me." he replied.

"Why?"

"Case."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She followed him into his office and he sat down behind his desk.

"What's the case?" she asked him.

"We don't really have one but, I've told Foster that I'm on one."

"Your excuse for missing the meeting?"

"Huh?"

"Funny."

"We'll hang around here for about ten more minutes then we leave pretending we've got somewhere to go."

"I'm not okay with this."

"Too bad."

"Actually its not. I'll just go to-"

"Foster? And tell on me? She probably already knows. I think we now actually have something to do anyway." he replied looking at something out his window.

"How?"

"Detective Wallowski is here." he replied with a small grin.


	3. An Actual Case

I don't own Lie to Me or any of its characters...and i'm so fuckin pissed its not on anymore...guess its up to people like me to keep Cal Lightman alive...forgive the f-bomb...i know i rated this as not being M...i'll try to keep it that way...

The Hard Truths

Chapter 3: An Actual Case

The Detective walked into the building and stopped at the receptionist's desk.

"Is Lightman here?" she asked the lady behind the desk.

"Um...Hold on." She got up and walked down to Lightman's office while Sarah and Cal were about to walk out.

"What?" he asked her.

"Someone's here for you. Are you here or not?" she asked him.

"Is it a girl?"

"Um...yes."

"Then of course I'm here." With that he walked away. Sarah rolled her eyes at the receptionist and both smiled before following Cal.

"I've got something for you." said Wallowski.

"Can I guess what it is?" he asked, a mischievious grin on his face.

"No. It's a case."

"I was gonna say that. You've got your mind in the gutter Luv."

"Yeah. That's me. You gonna help or not?"

"What do I get?"

"Paid."

"In what?" He asked, getting in her face the way he had Torres.

"Broken teeth if you don't back off. It's way too early for your ego." he grinned and backed away.

"Well, what's the case?"

"Murder."

"Oh, yes. Right up my alley. Shall we head to my office?"

"Okay."

They quickly walked down the hall. Once in his office he pointed to Sarah.

"Oh, this is my new intern. Sarah. She's deaf, so speak up." he said. Sarah gave him a dirty look and shook Wallowski's hand.

"Now, what have you got for me?" he asked her.

"You agree to do this? I can't tell you anything if you don't."

"Oh, aren't you a little rulebook Nazi. I agree. Talk."

"This murder is something I've only seen in movies. A gang, 22 men, at the end of a meeting were slaughtered."

"Sounds simple. You've seen those before haven't you?"

"No. You haven't heard the interesting part yet. They were Irish mob."

"Interested, give me more."

"Every single man was murdered with a knife. There is absolutely no forensic evidence anywhere. Not even an open or broken window. The doors were still locked from the inside."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Interested?"

"Certainly am. Where do we start?"

"With living family of the gang."

"Won't work."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the Mexican gangs. I know the Irish. Trust me, their families won't know a thing. Only members of that mob will know anything at all."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely certain. We should still look into oldest children of the victims though. The next generation of boys usually run things after their fathers go."

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Right. I'll meet you lot by the car." He got up and walked out before they could ask why or protest at all. He went across the hall into Foster's office. She was on her computer and deliberately ignoring him. He could see it in her face. She wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

"Ello."

She just looked at him. Then went back to her laptop.

"Sarah and I are leaving with the Detective to investigate."

She didn't respond, other than to try and hide a micro-expression of frustration.

"It's a murder." he said as if trying to convince a child to try a new treat.

She still didn't respond but try to hide a smile at how ridiculous he was.

"Right, well I'll just be going then." he stayed for another minute just staring at her, knowing that would make her maybe yell at him.

"What, Cal?" she finally asked when he wouldn't go away.

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't become a mute. We already have a deaf girl."

"Well, I'm obviously not mute. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I fired Loker." he turned to walk away.

"What?" she shouted. He stopped and turned back around.

"He wanted to leave so I gave him a reason."

"Cal!"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how infuriating you are?"

"I do." said a voice behind him. He jumped and the voice that had just spoken laughed. He turned and saw it was Zoe.

"Oh, what now?" he said.

"You say it like I'm a burden."

"Well, you don't want to know what I think you are."

"I'm sure I have an idea. Hello Gillian."

"Hi Zoe." replied Gillian, stiffly.

"Right well, you two seem to have sparked a conversation. I was just leaving." said Cal. He hurried down the hall.

"I need to talk to you!" shouted Zoe. He turned.

"Leave a message at the tone." he replied not turning.

"It's about a case!"

"Already got one!"

"It's the Irish mob!" she shouted. He halted and spun around.


	4. Danger

i dont own Lie to Me or any of its characters...this may have to be listed as M...i feel like cussin...

The Hard Truths

Chapter 4: Danger

Cal looked at her, surveying her body language.

"In the quiet words of the Virgin Mary...come again?" he said.

"Firstly, that was awful Cal. What I said was Irish Mob." said Zoe. Gillian made her way into the hallway behind Zoe.

"Really? How so?" asked Cal.

"Well, it's near blasphemy in at least one religion-" began Zoe.

"Not that, Captain Brilliance. How is this connected to the Irish Mob?"

"Oh, well. If you haven't heard there has been a massacre recently."

"Has there?" he asked, playing stupid.

"Don't be an idiot. I know you already know. I saw the detective leave." said Zoe.

"Right, well? The Irish did it?" he asked, successfully acting confused.

"No. The dead bodies are Irish mob."

"What?" asked Cal, pretending to be astounded. It worked.

"Yeah, caught my attention too."

"Why are you here for me though?"

"They've already arrested someone and I need to know we are putting the right person in prison before fully accepting the case."

"Really? That never stopped you before."

"Well, I honestly don't think this is the guy."

"Right, well wait here for me. I'll be back shortly. I'm sure you two can entertain each other. You're friends right?" he assumed, walking away before either could retort.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Here he comes." said Sarah pointing at Cal. He was walking toward the car that she and Detective Wallowski were in. He got in the passenger seat.

"Why can't I drive?" he asked Wallowski.

"You don't what address we are going to." she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't mean to be rude but I actually have to go. I don't know why I expected Cal to stay and speak to me the way an adult would." said Zoe.

"It's not rude. It's fine." replied Gillian, a bit sharper than she'd intended.

"Alright, I know you don't like me."

"It's not that I don't like you. I don't like what you do." said Gillian, welcoming this conversation.

"What do you mean? You think I'm trying to steal him from you or something?"

"For your information he and I aren't together." Gillian replied hotly.

"Well, that's only a matter of time. And what do I do?" replied Zoe, using the lawyer trick of keeping her voice calm.

"You test and tempt him. It causes him to falter with his work and put himself in more risk than usual. When he does sleep with you I'd bet money that it strains Emily's relationship with both of you." said Gillian, knowing she was in dangerous waters. Kids always were dangerous subjects.

"Really? Well-" Zoe began, her temper finally flaring just as her phone rang. She gave Gillian a furious glance and answered it.

"What? Fine. I'll be there." she said into the phone.

"Leaving?" asked Gillian.

"Yep." Zoe turned and walked out quickly.

"Well well, more birds fighting over Cal Lightman. Never ends." said a heavy cockney voice a few feet behind Gillian. She jumped and turning nearly fell over from shock.

"Terry?" she exclaimed.

"Nice to see you remember me." he said, smiling.

"What are you doing here? If Cal finds out you're here-"

"Yeah, I know. I remember his threat. Believe it or not, I'm not bringing the trouble. I'm actually hoping to beat it here." he became serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Has there been any...gruesome odd murders here? Like, near impossible execution type murders?"

"Maybe. Why?" asked Gillian, not sure how much she should let Terry know.

"Listen to me. I know you'll probably not tell me if there has. Just listen to what I've got to tell ya. Alright?" he asked, gravely serious.

"Okay. What is it?" she asked, he was slightly scaring her.

"If Cal is getting involved with a murder case like that get him out of it. As soon as humanly possible. He won't make it out of this one alive if he doesn't. Hell, you may not either. Understand?"

"What? Terry, you know Cal would only become more interested with that type of warning. Even if it was from you. How'd you get here anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. If he doesn't listen to you tell him a name. One name but never say it again. Make sure you're in a private area when you tell him all this too."

"Terry-" she began. He walked over to her and pulled her into her office. Shutting the door he pressed her against it. Getting in her face the way Cal does when reading people.

"You have to listen to me. I mean it. There's gonna be a lot of trouble if not. Understand?" he asked her again.

"Okay. What's the name?" she asked him. She was scared and could tell he was far from lying. He was scared too. He let go of her and went to her desk. Once there he grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He wrote on name on the paper. _Shadow_.

"Who's Sh-" he charged to her and put his hand on her mouth.

"Don't say it! Just show him the paper. Don't even say it. He'll know. I've gotta run." he let go of her again and went to the door.

"Oi." he said. She turned to him.

"If you can't make him be safe, you do so. You've got to. Bye." he said opening the door.

"Okay. Bye Terry. Good luck." she said recovering from shock. He smiled halfheartedly and shut the door.


End file.
